


Better Than Christmas

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Remus starts teasing Sirius and it's super cute
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 20





	Better Than Christmas

Sirius had spent all day around the house, decorating for Christmas. Sure he was tired but it was worth it. The stockings hung beautifully from the fireplace and the tree sparkled with strings of gorgeous lights. The stairs had red and green streamers wrapped around them. Sirius was quite proud of himself. He threw himself on the bed next to his boyfriend, Remus, and sighed happily. Remus put away his book and glanced down at Sirius, matching the smile that Sirius had on his face.

“You look happy.”

“Of course, I’m happy. The whole house smells like Christmas, I did all my shopping, I’m here with the love of my life. It truly is the most wonderful time of the year.  **I love Christmas more than anything** .”

“ **Even more than me?** ” Remus asked in a teasing tone. Sirius sat up straight and pulled Remus closer by his collar till they were only a few centimeters apart.

“There is nothing I love more than you, Remus John Lupin. Nothing.”

“Prove it, then.” Remus was close enough that Sirius could feel his hot breath on his lips.

“I just might.”


End file.
